mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo's Cemetery
Boo's Cemetery 'is the sixth level of Super Mario New Star, and is the first in the castle interior. After defeating Bowser in his airship fortress, Mario can enter the tower and jump into the portrait of the Boo on the wall to enter this level. As the name suggests, this area is home to the many boos and other haunted enemies found in Mario 64. Also, this stage requires a lot of searching for stuff including secrets, books, passages, and coins. This level consists of a small haunted abode surrounded by a high fence. There is the obligatory haunted mansion, which consists of two floors with colorful bookshelves. At the top is a small balcony path which overlooks the giant cemetery. The actual cemetery consists of many giant tombstone, with various names written on them. In the center is a small shed. There are also two grassy hills to both sides of the manshion. In between the house and cemetery is a smaller hill with a log on top. The other one is a much bigger hill which leads to a floating path. Levels 'Star 1: Let's Ghostbusting! Mario must defeat 5 boos to lure out the big boo. The locations of the boos are as follows: # Way above the gravestone labeled "Koopa" # In next to the gravestone "Geno" on the other end of the area. # On the top floor of the creepy mansion # On top of the small green hill next to the graveyard # Atop the large green mountain that leads to the sky path When Mario defeats all 5, the big boo spawns in the center of the graveyard, near the shack. Mario must now defeat the Big Boo (who is named Boomareax in this game). Just hit the ghost three times and it releases the star in the small shack in the middle of the graveyard. Star 2: Explore the Haunted Mansion This star is shinning down from the top of the house. Mario was very close to this star when slaying the boo located in said house. Just like last mission, enter the building and climb to the stairs to the very top. Exit the building via the top door and jump across the broken bridge to reach the star on the side of the mansion. Star 3: A Terrifying Night Trip Atop the big grassy hill, there is an aerial path which leads to this star. If you have completed Star 1, head to where the last boo was found, if you have not, climb the hill to the left of the house, which makes Mario do many sideflips and wall kick grabs to reach the top. Now Mario must cross the white and red. First Mario must go over a giant hill, which can be done with a triple jump or slope kicks. Avoid the flying bookend (Fly Guy), and walk to the end of this path. The past obstacle before the star are two checked elevator platforms. There is a glitch which sometimes does not allow Mario to jump, which can lead to a long fall to the bottom. Happily, they are close enough together that Mario can walk from one platform to the other (most of the times), and hit the star at the top. Star 4: 8 Creepy Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the graveyard. The locations are as follows: # Under a table in the small house in the graveyard # On the side of the house # Under a pushable block on top of the small hill # In the middle of the planter in the middle of the stage # Top of the bookshelf on the second floor of the mansion # On a very small high on the side of the house (near the spooky blue coin) # In the patch of flowers right before the top # On top of the shed in the graveyard (jump from the top of the mountain) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on top of a log on the smaller hill in between the graveyard and the house. Star 5: Mystery of the Cemetery Mario must discover 5 secrets hidden around the cemetery. They are kind of in random places...so look for spots that look suspicious. Their locations are as follows: # On top of the arch leading into the graveyard # On top of the pushable box # In a small pit in the small house # On a small wooden rectangle on top floor of the big house # On round platform that starts the floating path When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears near the top on the small hill. Star 6: Secret of the Haunted Mansion While trying to discover most of the hidden places in this stage, you probably stumbled upon this place. There is a secret passage somewhere in the cemetery. Like most haunted themed media, the bookshelf is where Mario has to look. On the first floor, some of the books are all similarly colored and contrasts the rest of the books. Mario can walk through it to find a small room with the star. Enemies * Boo * Mad Piano * Bookend * Flying Bookend (Fly Guy) * Killer Chair * Goomba Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Mario Party